Moonlight Sonata
by Gingercookiessnaps
Summary: Ren thought she'd never find somebody to be on par with her. Either they were too strong or too weak for the Dragoon user. Steps in Ana, a user that seems to have more in common with Ren than Ren could have ever imagined. This is how they met. (Next Generation story; OCs)


**A/N: **Ren is 13 years old in this one-shot. She is at an international contest to meet an opponent that will become one of her really good friends. They have a lot in common. Seriously, you have no idea how much they have in common.

* * *

**Moonlight Sonata**

Ren brushed her long, white hair from her face as she looked around the stadium. She had been invited to an international tournament being run by the WBBA. The girl figured Tsubasa had something to do with this since he was friends with her mother. The girl was positive her father couldn't stand being around the people she called her family. She sighed before rubbing the bride of her nose. Why couldn't they be friends? The girl looked at the speakers as she heard the announcement for all bladers to enter the stadium. The first round would be a knock-out round against all kinds of opponents.

"Welcome to the International Tournament!" Blader DJ announced as he flailed his arms. "The WBBA invited bladers from around the world to compete in this friendly competition!"

Ren yawned as she waited for the round to begin; she was one of the first bladers to battle. Gold eyes roamed over her competition. They didn't seem tough; in fact, she wished they looked harder to beat. When the Dragon Emperor was your father, you tended to be kind of stronger than the average blader. Not that anybody knew she was Ryuga's daughter … her last name was Valkov. THEN AGAIN – Valkov was another name that spread fear through opponents. Her parents wanted her life to suck … seriously.

"Bladers, if you can prepare to battle!"

"Finally," the girl muttered as she ran her hands over her arms. She had started to feel cold which wasn't good; she didn't bring a jacket. Her mother was going to murder her later, but she didn't care. She felt ridiculous to bring a jacket in the middle of summer. Reaching behind her, Ren unclipped a dark red bey launcher from around her waist. Soon after, she unhitched a holder to allow a white and red bey to roll to the front. As soon as she clicked her bey into place, Ren heard Blader DJ countdown to begin the battle.

"Let it rip!" the bladers yelled as they released their blades.

"Magma Dragoon!"

The red and white bey zipped and zigzagged through the other beys as it smacked them out of the dish one after the other. It had looked as if it was on fire the way the fusion wheel was created for Magma Dragoon. The bey was literally able to absorb the heat from the arena to create flames. Ren faltered as she realized something very important … she was definitely Ryuga's daughter. Magma Dragoon was an excellent attack bey, and she was happy to have it in her life. Her bey was stopped as she heard a clang that rang throughout the stadium.

"I don't believe it!"

"Never do I," whispered Ren.

"Ren Valkov's bey had been stopped! Normally, Magma Dragoon plows through its opponents," called Blader DJ in shock.

"Dude when are you going to retire!"

Ren slapped a hand on her face as she heard her mother yelling in the crowd, but she had a point. Blader DJ did need to retire. The announcer stuck his tongue out at Mana before turning his attention to the battle. The two beys were interlocked, and neither was giving the other a chance to get a hit or gain on the opponent. Gold eyes dimmed as she spotted the bey holding Dragoon from victory. A black and silver, with hints of white, beyblade held its ground at her attack bey.

"Well, this isn't going to get us anywhere."

Ren snapped her attention to the blader. The girl had a pale tan complexion and it stood against her bright emerald eyes. She had to be at least part Chinese when Ren noticed the Chinese dress the girl wore as she continued to let her bey block Dragoon. Her dark brown, red-orange hair swayed slightly as the air conditioned air flew through the area. Ren suddenly remembered her body temperature had dropped. Shit. Well, if she was cold, why not hit things up?

"Dragoon, Flame Wheel!"

Magma Dragoon broke from the other bey as it swayed upward before bursting into flames as it formed a wheel. The bey sprang forward at full speed toward the other bey. The other girl was quick to action as she held out a hand.

"Chang, Lunar Barricade!"

A bright light appeared around Lunar Chang as a moon shaped barrier was put into place. Magma Dragoon smacked against the barrier, and the fire was put out as sparks flew from the red and white bey. Ren growled as she realized that this opponent was a lot stronger than the other ones in this round of the tournament. Dragoon wobbled slightly before he regained his balance.

"Let's try this again, Dragoon. Dragon's Rage!"

Dragoon disappeared from view before slamming into Lunar Chang from all sides and angles. It seemed as if a dragon was battling a Chinese woman warrior. The warrior stood tall to his attacks, but he managed to scratch her as the bey started to wobble. Ren grinned as a small fang appeared over her bottom lip. Finally, she was moving the damn stamina bey.

"Finally!" the girl shouted throwing her hands in the air.

A cough resounded through the crowd. Ren turned red as she shielded her face from attention. The girl opposite of her laughed as she grinned at Ren, "You seem fun. What a random outburst."

"Sorry for being excitable," grumbled Ren.

"It's a compliment," the other girl said. "I'm Anastassia; however, you can call me Ana."

"Ren," the Dragoon user introduced. "Nice to meet you, Ana."

"Likewise," she said. "Chang, Mood Edge!"

A beautiful Chinese woman appeared from the bey as she stared at Ren and Magma Dragoon. Black throwing knives appeared as she threw them into a moon shape. A bright white light appeared as a blade appears to slash at Dragoon.

"Dragoon!" shouted Ren as she watched her bey fly into the air from the explosion.

A gold dragoon appeared from the bey as the bey righted itself in the air. The dragon was of eastern descent. He had a long, serpentine body and four legs. He had long whiskers on his snout. Feathers appeared around his head. He roared as Chang went to attack once again. The dragon erupted with flames coming from certain areas of his scales. The bey did the same exact thing.

"Dragoon, Magma Velocity!"

The dragon turned his head before shooting at the bey that was coming toward him. Ana gasped as the red and white bey smashed into Lunar Chang. Both beys gave a loud smash as they cracked the stadium. Ren huffed as she realized that Lunar Chang was still spinning. Magma Dragoon moved from his position before spinning around the dish. Ana wheezed as she caught her breath. She couldn't overdue it with the battle. Her asthma would kick in, and _that _wasn't very pretty. She coughed as she realized the dust was making it worse. The girl took out an inhaler before taking deep breathes from it.

Golden eyes widened in shock as Ren realized her opponent had asthma. Ana put her inhaler away quickly as she realized that it wasn't helping the battle. "We should probably finish this battle, huh Ren?"

"Dare I say isn't that truth," Ren grinned. "Well, let's see what will happen!"

Magma Dragoon appeared once more but he was already lit with his internal flames. Chang appeared from her bey as she stood in a defensive position. Suddenly, Dragoon's flames turned an icy blue color. Ana's eyes widened as she realized the temperature in the room dropped quickly – too quickly.

"Chang, Solid Iron Wall!"

"Dragoon, Ice Blast!"

An icy blue light appeared in Dragoon's mouth as the bey formed ice around it. He shot off at his top speed toward Lunar Chang. Lunar Chang held her position as Dragoon made contact with her. A dust cloud appeared as they destroyed more of the stadium. Blader DJ covered his face as the dust blew into the audience.

"This battle has been intense!" he shouted. "Who could have possibly won?!"

/

"I can't believe we tied," groaned Ren as her head lolled to the side while she rested it on the table.

"I believe we tied," giggled Ana as she ate a piece of cheesecake. "You're a really strong blader, Ren."

"You too," grinned Ren as she watched her new friend eat the cheesecake. "Hey, did you say you were 13?"

"I just turned 13."

"Huh," hummed Ren. "I'm only a few months older than you."

She shivered as Ana watched her from the corner of her eye. The white haired girl rubbed her arms.

"Cold?"

"My body has never been really good at regulating its own temperature," explained Ren sheepishly. "My mother says it's because I was born at seven months instead of the usual nine."

"Oh wow," Ana commented. "I was born at seven months as well. My asthma is bad because of that simple fact. No wonder we're the same in strength. We have much in common."

Ren shrugged as she stole some of the girl's cheesecake. She liked the fact that she found an opponent that she could tie with in battle. It was exciting and thrilling. Ana glared playfully at her as she watched Ren steal the cheesecake. Ren moved the purple strand of hair from her eyes before bursting out laughing. Ana soon joined.

Yeah, they were going to be good friends. Definitely.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, Ren has Magma Dragoon. Dragoon is mostly a fire element bey (shocker), but Mana taught Ren an ice move to throw opponents off. Ren finds it fun to use when people think they know her game plan.


End file.
